Autumn Days
by Supaa Saiyajin Trinity
Summary: Trunks and Goten are home for the holidays, but for once, Goten has more on his mind than just food. What could it be? A certain lilac-haired bishounen, perhaps? (ON HIATUS)
1. Chapter 1: Realizations

Author's Note: Okay, my first attempt at a yaoi, please, be kind...  
  
Disclaimer: DBZ's not mine, and since this is a get-together... *sniff* Trunks-chan isn't either... *sob*  
Autumn Days  
by Supaa Saiyajin Trinity  
Chapter 1  
"OW! Damn it, Trunks!"  
  
Trunks laughed gaily at his best friend's predicament; namely, that he was now headfirst on the pile of leaves the two of them had been raking. Trunks continued to snicker as the youngest Son pulled himself up and brushed the leaves out of his hair.  
  
"That wasn't funny, Trunks," he pouted.  
  
Trunks was silent. "You're right..." he said, "...It was goddamn hilarious!" and broke out again in another fit of hysterical laughter.  
  
Goten glared at him. He was nineteen now, but had never quite grown out of his childish ways. His grim look faded as he noticed what a stunning picture the lilac color of Trunks' hair and the bronze of his skin made against the brown, red, and gold of the autumn foliage. The blue eyes fairly twinkled with mirth and exuberance.  
  
The ebony haired youth must have been staring for quite a while, because once the laughter had died in Trunks' throat, he felt his friend's gaze upon him. "What?"  
  
Goten blinked. "Huh?"  
  
"You were looking at me funny."  
  
"Oh... I was just thinking."  
  
The older boy snorted. "You? Think?"  
  
Goten bopped him on the head. "Shut up!"  
  
Trunks grinned and went back to raking. The two chattered away eagerly, telling each other of the adventures they'd had away at college. They were both home for the holidays, and for this, Goten was glad. He hadn't been able to spend any real time with Trunks since they were children, at least, not in the way that he longed for. Even now, he wasn't sure what exactly it was he wanted, except to be with his best friend as long as he could. He was glad that his mother had asked him to rake the leaves in the clearing behind his house; he'd finally had an excuse to have Trunks over.  
  
About an hour later, the two collapsed on top of their leaf pile, chests heaving, cheeks rosy from the "exercise." Goten wasn't sure about Trunks, but he himself had had little time for training. College was so much more work that he'd expected, and he wasn't exactly the brightest bulb in his family. But the two of them had big smiles on their faces, their breaths coming out in puffs as they stared up at the sky, which was darkening now with the coming twilight.  
  
As their breathing slowed and the air around them seemed to grow still, Goten suddenly realized how out of touch he'd been with himself for the past year. He'd been wanting something, NEEDING something since he'd left. It was like an itch he couldn't scratch... or a hole he couldn't fill. A hole... where his best friend should have been. The two demi-Saiyajins didn't end up going to the same university, as their mothers had different ideas for their sons' careers, so that with all the work and parties, they hadn't even remembered to call each other.  
  
Goten bolted up straight as this last fact settled his mind. "Trunks..." he said slowly, "When was the last time, before yesterday, that we talked?"  
  
Trunks, having been startled by his friend's sudden movement, was rather taken aback by the question. "Oh, it was only--" he paused. "Gosh... I didn't even realize... It's been more than a year, hasn't it?"  
  
Goten nodded slowly. "You know what else we haven't done for a long time?"  
  
Trunks sat up, his curiosity getting the better of him. "What's that?"  
  
A smile spread across Goten's face. "NOOGIES!" With that, he pounced, grabbing his friend around the neck with his arm, and proceeded to administer him the cruelest noogie in the history of the world, while Trunks flailed and laughed beneath him, pleading for him to stop.  
  
Gradually, he did, and watched his friend's laughter die down. 'Kami... he's so... so perfect...'  
  
He must have spaced out, because the next thing he knew, a hand was being waved in front of his face. "--ten... --oten... GOTEN!"  
  
He snapped out of his reverie. "Huh? Wha?"  
  
Trunks arched an eyebrow. "Dude, what happened? Your mind must've taken a trip to Namek."  
  
Goten visibly blushed. "Gomen."  
  
"What's with you today, Goten?" Trunks asked, concerned. "That's the second time you've done that, only thins time it took me a little longer to get your attention." He suddenly grinned. "You're thinking about food, aren't you?"  
  
"What? No!" The blush vanished. "C'mon, Trunks, give me a LITTLE credit."  
  
"Oh?" Trunks replied smugly. "Then what?"  
  
"Uh... nothing."  
  
"Bullshit, nothing. C'mon, tell me."  
  
"Uh--"  
  
The purple-haired bishounen's grin widened. "A person, perhaps...?"  
  
The blush returned with a vengeance. "Wh-what? N-no, that's s-silly..." Goten stuttered.  
  
"A girl? Hmm?"  
  
"No," Goten replied honestly. It was the truth, after all. He HADN'T been thinking of a girl; he'd been thinking of his best friend. But not in the way he should have been thinking...  
  
"Who, then?" Trunks persisted.  
  
Goten sighed. "I-- can't tell you."  
  
"Why not?" Trunks said in a mock-hurt voice. "Don't you trust me?"  
  
"Well, no, not really," Goten cracked, smiling.  
  
"Shut up, Chibi."  
  
Goten's smile didn't fade when he heard the nickname. Trunks had given it to him long ago, and he always thought it was cute. His eyelids drooped as he went back...  
  
*~FLASHBACK~*  
  
"Trunks! Trunks, where are you?" a five-year-old Goten called. They were playing hide-and-seek, one of his favorite games, at his house for once, but this time, Trunks had really outdone himself as far as finding a good hiding place went.  
  
"Trunks?" He toddled over to check under the sofa, followed by behind the tv, under the dining room table, and in the closet.   
  
*growl*  
  
The boy jerked. "What was that?"  
  
*growwwl*  
  
"Oh!" The trademark Son grin appeared on his face. "I'm hungry!" Promptly, he headed towards the kitchen. He skipped to the fridge, got out one of the sandwiches his mother had left for him, unwrapped it, and began to eat. He started to close the door, but then decided against it and got out another sandwich.  
  
Holding the two sandwiches, one in each hand, he used his hip to close the refrigerator door. "Tunkth," he called with a mouth full of food. "Oo wan a thanwith?"  
  
"Do I want a what?" Trunks ran into the kitchen.  
  
"Thooled oo!" Goten gave a chase. Trunks, screaming and laughing wildly, made a mad dash for home base; namely, the dining room table he'd checked under earlier. The dark-haired boy shifted his sandwich to the other hand so he could get a grip on Trunks. Just as Goten's chubby fingers were about to close over his best friend's gi--  
  
"Ha-ha, I win!" Trunks did a little victory dance as Goten stopped short. He pouted and swallowed the bite he'd take from his sandwich. "No fair!"  
  
"Nuh-uh, you were gonna tempt me with food, and then tag me!" Trunks shot back, still with good humor. "Now, that's unfair." He swiped the other sandwich Goten had been holding. "I'll take that."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"What? You offered." The lilac-haired boy took a good-sized bite of it. "Mmm... Good stuff."  
  
Goten continued to pout. "You must have cheated somehow."  
  
"Nope," Trunks replied haughtily, swallowing. "You're just a chibi."  
  
"Am not."  
  
"Are too."  
  
"Am not."  
  
"Are too."  
  
Goten stuck out his tongue, and Trunks stuck out his back. "Chibi."  
  
"Well... if I'm a chibi, then you're a chibi, too!" Goten taunted.  
  
"Nuh-uh, 'cause I'm older than you."  
  
"Hmph." They both sat and ate their sandwiches, poking fun at one another for the rest of the day.  
  
*~END FLASHBACK~*  
  
"GOTEN!"  
  
"AHHHH! What?"  
  
The 20-year-old Trunks frowned. "You did it again."  
  
"Uh..." Goten looked puzzled. "Did what again?"  
  
"You spaced out!"  
  
"Huh?" Then it came back to him. "Oh... oh yeah."  
  
"Come on, Goten, tell me what's up," Trunks persisted.  
  
"Well..." Goten hesitated, the blush on his face remaining. "The only way I can tell you is to show you."  
  
Trunks raised an eyebrow. "Okay... So, what have you been thinking about?"  
  
Goten took a breath. "This." He quickly covered Trunks' lips with his own.  
  
******  
BWAHAHA! Sorry to leave you hanging... NOT. Hehe... REVIEW, and I might write more! ^.~ 


	2. Chapter 2: Suspicions

Author's Note: Finally, after more than two months... a new chapter has been born! Thank Kami, too, I was wondering when the hell I was going to get around to working on this again...  
  
Disclaimer: As I've said before, DBZ is not mine, but... but... um... Uh... ::digs through pockets and whips out Chibi Trunks action figure:: HE does! See? MINE! ::malevolent laughter::  
  
  
  
Autumn Days  
by Supaa Saiyajin Trinity  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
As their lips touched, an invisible electric spark passed between them. They pulled away for a moment, but were soon joined again, hungry for more.  
  
Trunks, who was still laying on his back, pulled the younger Saiyajin down on top of him, holding him there, wanting, needing more. Goten's lips felt so soft against his own... He groaned, and impulsively ran his tongue along the younger boy's bottom lip, and Goten was only too happy to accommodate him.  
  
Trunks deepening the kiss, feeling his friend suddenly arch beneath him. Kami, he tasted so good... faintly like chocolate, which Goten had undoubtedly eaten before coming to help with the work.  
  
Their tongues dueled for dominance, a feverish battle that didn't end even as Trunks flipped himself and Goten over, a few leaves flicking off his back. Feeling more in control, Trunks broke the kiss, and, smirking slightly, raised his head to nibble on one delicate earlobe.  
  
Goten gasped loudly, passionate new feelings welling up within him, flooding his body with fire. He found himself breathing harshly as the lilac-haired bishounen trailed kisses down his neck, nipping at his flesh, salty from sweating.  
  
The dark-haired boy's sharp breaths gave way to frantic whimpers and he tried to stifle his moans. Impulsively, he pried Trunks off his neck, turn his head, forcing him to look at him. Deep within his eyes, Goten saw a smoldering lust desperately trying to be kept in check.  
  
They were both panting audibly, the only sound that could be heard. Even the twittering of birds had stopped, as though they were allowing the boys to have these few precious moments to themselves. A large golden leaf drifted down from one of the trees above them, landing Trunks' head. He jerked, and it fell away.  
  
"Do you want me to stop?" he asked, his voice low and husky.  
  
When Goten didn't respond, he settled his lower body between Goten's legs, rubbing his arousal, which was straining in his jeans, against the younger boy's own.  
  
Goten titled his head back, his eyed falling closed. "Aaa... Kami, no, don't stop..."  
  
Trunks chuckled a little and did it again, feeling Goten buck a little beneath him. He was caught slightly off-guard when he raised his head and captured his lips again, but Trunks didn't waste any time about responding. They ground against each other now, their jeans getting tighter, their kisses deeper... Goten arched against him again, reaching up to run his fingers through Trunks' silky hair.  
  
The older boy suddenly stiffened. He pulled back and turned his head slightly. "Wait, wait."  
  
Goten suppressed a groan and lowered his hands. "What?"  
  
"Did you feel that?"  
  
He sighed lustfully. "You better believe it."  
  
"No, no, not that." Trunks' brow furrowed. "For a second, I thought I felt someone's ki."  
  
"I'm sure it was nothing," Goten assured him. When Trunks didn't move, he quickly took matters into his own hands, reaching up again and pulling his head down. He felt him hesitate, but give in after only a couple of seconds.  
  
Trunks could feel himself getting lost in a wave of pleasure when Goten's hands drifted down and began lifting up his shirt. He felt a tremor race up his spine when Goten began to knead his muscled back, knowing just the right places to press. "Nnnn... Goten..."  
  
He suddenly went rigid again, his eyes snapping open. "Okay, this time, I'm sure I felt it!"  
  
"What is it now?"  
  
Trunks closed his eyes and concentrated for a moment. Something clicked in the back of his mind and he suddenly realized--  
  
"SHIT! It's Tou-san!"  
  
As if on cue, the spiky-haired prince landed in the clearing behind them, the energy surrounding his form disappearing. The turned their heads in his directing, gawking at him.  
  
He crossed his arms and glared down at them. "Brat," he said, addressing his son, "your mother wants you to come home. She says she has some work for you to do." He eyed the two of them closely. "...What were you two doing just now?"  
  
"Uh, nothing." Trunks hastily rolled off his best friend and sat up straight, who was still heaving and looking a little flushed.  
  
Goten raised himself up and leaned back on his hands. "Konnichi-wa, Vegeta-san," he greeted, giving the ouji a half-hearted smile.  
  
He merely grunted in response. "Doesn't look like nothing to me."  
  
Goten grinned and rubbed the back of his head. "Oh, we were just, um..."  
  
"--Sparring," trunks finished for him.  
  
Vegeta raised an eyebrow, silently questioning their veracity.  
  
Goten jumped in again. "Yeah! He, uh, had me pinned. Just too good for me, I guess!" he grinned again.  
  
The eyebrow lowered. "That's good to know," he muttered, his voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
A long silence ensued, eyes of each darting back and forth between the other two. This went on until Vegeta finally broke it, clearing his throat and staring directly at his son.  
  
Trunks blinked, not comprehending what his father meant, but after a few moments it hit him. "Oh. Right. I'll just, uh, go see what Kaa-san wants." He got up, brushing himself off, and took to the air. He glanced back one last time at Goten, then flew off.  
  
Goten, who was still on the ground, took in a large breath and exhaled loudly, his head dropping down to his chest. He heard a crunch of leaves in front of him and looked up to see Vegeta standing before him.  
  
"Now, boy," he growled, "tell me what you were really doing."  
  
Goten blushed. "Honest, Vegeta-san, we were just sparring..."  
  
"Don't give me that shit. The woman said you were raking leaves."  
  
He gulped. "Uh, yeah, we were, but we got bored and decided to take a quick break and--"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
Goten's mouth snapped shut.  
  
Vegeta took a step forward, leaned down put himself at eye-level with the youngest Son. His eyes narrowed and he grunted, hoping to intimidate the boy. It had the desired effect, as Goten visibly cringed.  
  
"You're a terrible liar," he sneered.  
  
Goten remained silent.  
  
Vegeta straightened. "Remember that in the future, brat. You cannot hide anything from me." When Goten nodded, he turned, seeming satisfied, and blasted off in the direction his son went, sending bits of dirt and leaves flying into Goten's face.  
  
He coughed and brushed them off. Raising his head, he gazed after the Saiyajin prince, his only thought being, "What have I done...?"  
  
******  
MWAHAHA! That's all for now! Don't worry, I'm already working on the second one, I promise! Bai-bai! ^^ 


	3. Chapter 3: Phone Calls

Author's Note: I'm SOOOO sorry it's been so long. I've been so evil ::hangs head:: As a token of apology, please accept this third chapter and review it.

Disclaimer: DBZ is not mine. And while this is true, I will still use the characters and exhibit them for profit.

[Trunks] O.O WHAT?

EhehJust kidding.

Autumn Days

By Supaa Saiyajin Trinity

Chapter 3

Trunks, quite literally, flew in the door. Nearly out of energy from flying so fast, he closed the door behind him, slumped against it, and asked breathlessly, "What... did... you... want... Kaa... san?"

His mother looked up from the sick, where she was rinsing off dishes. "Hmm? Oh, I just wanted to talk to you about something." She paused and frowned. "Where's your father?"

"Uh--" At that moment, Trunks felt the doorknob turn against his back, and a loud knocking--more like a pounding, really--was heard.

"Blasted brat, open the door!"

Trunks hastily obeyed and bowed apologetically, murmuring, "Sorry, Otou-san," as his father barged in past him.

Vegeta scowled at him and, harumphing, stomped off to the gravity chamber.

"Ooh, that man! What a grouch!" Bulma shook her head in irritation.

"Um, Kaa-san? You wanted to talk?"

"Yes, honey, sit down." She led him to the kitchen table and sat him down, pulling out a chair for herself. "Listen, I'm going away for a few weeks, and I need you to man the company while I'm gone." At her son's shocked expression, she continued. "It's only until the end of winter break, so you can still get back to school on time."

Trunks blinked. "But Kaa-san, my friends, Goten..."

She took his hand. "Sweetie, please, I really need your help with this." 

"But why me? Why do I have to do it?"

She snorted and frowned. "Because I don't trust any of my idiot employees to run it." She looked over to the hallway in the direction Vegeta had left and sighed. "I'd ask your father, but I don't think I can trust him to run Capsule Corp without reducing it to rubble. And he still has to take care of Bra." She turned her gaze back on him, her eyes pleading. "Please, Trunks."

He sighed. Her never was able to refuse his mother when she looked at him that way. "...All right."

She hugged him tightly. "Thank you so much. I don't know what I'd do without you. You've been needing some more experience in the office, anyway." She got up. "I have to go check on your sister. I put her down for a nap an hour ago, so she might be awake now."

When Trunks was alone, he covered his face with his hands. "Goten..."

***

"Hello?" a squeaky voice answered on the other end of the phone.

"Hi, Bulma's mom!" Goten replied cheerfully. "It's me, Goten. Is Trunks around?"

"Oh, no, honey, he's working right now."

"Oh," he replied, disappointed. He hadn't known Trunks would be working today. "Okay, I'll just call the office then. Thanks a lot."

"No problem, sweetheart. Bye-bye!"

"Bye." Goten hung up, then picked up the receiver again and quickly dialed the private number to Trunks's office.

When Trunks answered his voice sounded very professional, but more than a little bored. "Hello, this is Trunks Brief."

"Trunks!"

"Oh, Goten, hey!"

"Hey. Um... I was just wondering if you'd have some time to, um, hang out?"

"I wish I could," Trunks sighed.

Goten felt a sting. "Oh, okay. I just thought..." He trailed off.

"Listen, Goten," came Trunks's soothing voice, "My mom's appointed me to do some work for Capsule Corp, and I really can't afford to slack off right now." There was a beep. "Damn, I've got another call. Listen, I'll call you later, okay? Bye." He hung up, not waiting for a reply.

For a long time afterwards, Goten was still, listening to the dial tone drone in his ear.

******

I'm SO sorry this is so short, but in order for what I'm thinking to work, I have to do another chapter. But at least it's something, right? Don't worry, I promise I won't take so long anymore. Until next chapter, ja ne! ^^


End file.
